Many containers, particularly bottles containing dispensing fluids have closures or caps which are twisted or pulled to open a passage for dispensing the liquid, and provide a seal to close the container and prevent leaking when not in use. There is a continual need to improve upon the prior art and develop other technologies to provide a push-pull container closure. One of which is provided by the present invention.